


【翻译】错误

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 产卵, 发情, 强制高潮, 群交, 轻度捆绑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: Thank Griffinous56 for giving me permission to translate this work.The original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742603请先阅读标签关键字。感谢原作者允许我翻译这篇作品。第一次做翻译，笨拙谬误之处请指正。





	【翻译】错误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742603) by [Griffinous56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56). 



> 看过标签了吗？还想往下读吗？  
> 别怪我没有预警过你们。
> 
> 译注：原文中空洞骑士因其无性别，人称取they，而诺斯克取it，译文为了和诺斯克作区分，骑士作“它”而诺斯克作“牠”。敬请谅解。

　　空洞骑士头晕目眩地醒来，眼前是大片黑暗，寂静无声。它艰难地试着动起手臂，却发现自己被困在一层厚厚的丝线与灰尘上，双臂与双腿被紧紧锁住。沉重地摇了摇头，骑士忍着苏醒的疼痛，努力整理着思绪。脑海里有着事发前的记忆，一片混乱，它得试着去回忆……

　　踏，踏，踏地，细碎的脚步声在上方响起，空洞骑士向上看去，视线却顿在眼前的事物上，王冠形的头部和空洞的双眼，它再熟悉不过，只是没有闪耀着冷光。它完全被攫住了。诺斯克，嘲弄地穿戴着手工做的国王面具，斜着脑袋好奇地注视着它。而此时，空洞骑士纷乱的记忆逐渐清晰。

 

　　骑士记得自己跟踪着一个小身影，深入了扭曲又狭窄的迷宫通路，但它的直觉不停尖叫着警告它，在为时已晚之前快回头。骑士听从了它的直觉一次，两次，试着挪开视线并转头离开。可那个白色的身影停下了脚步，向它靠近，用同样漆黑的双眸注视着它，像是在期待着骑士会听从牠的指令。

　　骑士确实顺从了，再一次跟随着牠深入了黑暗之中。那黑暗小路在途中变得低矮，骑士不得不取下了背上那把又长又大的骨钉，好跟着那身影继续走下去。

　　那身影停下，扭过了头，在寂静中发出骨骼的脆响，空洞骑士这才意识到它犯了致命的错误。陌生的虫操纵着巨大的身体猛扑了过来，骑士想要站立回击，却被狭窄的墙壁限制了动作。蛰针直直地钉在它的肩膀，向体内注射着毒素。

　　骑士的身体剧烈地抽动，疼痛贯穿它的身体，视野突然发白，骑士就这么整个昏迷了过去。

 

　　骑士记得自己发现了一个站在漆黑洞穴里的白色矮小身影，示意它跟随过去，它也记得自己是怎样愚钝地跟随了上去，完全没发觉自己和同胞走上了不同的岔路——同胞正忙着找到一条能绕过深邃巢穴里巨大蜈蚣地路。

　　头上的陌生虫子俯冲了下来，牠的腿和爪子锢住了骑士身体的两侧，逼迫骑士始终面对着那张伪装的面具。牠固定猎物的方式很老套，却很有效。骑士被紧盯着，眼前的诺斯克虽然眼熟，却不是同一只。骑士的身体紧绷，它被看不见的锁链困住了，直到看到诺斯克的尾巴和蛰针，它才找到了无形锁链的踪迹。空洞骑士试着猛地抽出手，摸向它那破旧磨损的骨钉。但骨钉不在那。

　　空洞骑士握紧了拳头，回忆着它的法术攻击，召唤出闪耀的飞刀，猛冲着直指野兽的头颅。诺斯克立即后退，让骑士的攻击落了空，牠的头骨里回响着震怒的吼叫。缠在臂膀上的丝线因为骑士剧烈的动作被扯断。骑士得了空，把这些束缚一并扯下。

　　野兽再度猛扑过来，骑士已有准备，或者说至少它觉得自己准备好了。骑士坐起挺直，伺机翻滚着躲避诺斯克的蓄力，它刚才看清了牠的动作，但手臂却颤抖了起来，在骑士预备翻滚时，它无力地垂了下来。惊恐浮现在骑士的脸上，毒素仍在发挥作用。

　　巨大的野兽压制住了骑士，把它击倒在冰冷坚硬的地面上。野兽用一对腿握住了骑士的身体，并将身体靠了过去，下颚抬起，一口咬在骑士的右肩。剧烈的疼痛淹没了骑士，它痛得无法动弹，意识随着再度注入的毒素逐渐模糊，那是比先前那次更大量，更强劲的毒。作为前辈的骑士开始想，它也许会因此而死，不是死于远古的光芒或是后辈的剑，它感到身体被毒侵蚀着开始溶解，而它会因此被活生生地吃掉。

　　骑士根本没有意识到这是什么毒。

　　度过了像是永恒那般漫长的时间，空洞骑士恢复了意识，它不记得自己昏迷过去了，思维昏昏沉沉，头痛得仿佛有谁在持续击打自己。周围仍然是同一片寂静与黑暗，空气中飘着厚厚的灰尘，还有一股恶心的甜腻味。被瘟疫占据了数年身体的骑士马上意识到，那是感染的气味。

　　骑士想动起来，却没有知觉，全身的力量仿佛被抽走，身体不听控制，无法挣扎。它趴在冰冷的地上，仅存的那只手臂被厚厚的蜘蛛丝网牢固地钉住。无法动弹。骑士感觉到背上有一个巨大的重物压制着自己，它不知道那是什么，也不想知道。

　　背后东西的动作有些怪异，骑士听到头部上方传来低低的咕噜声，是骑士一点也不会喜欢的声音。它虚弱地抬起头来，视线对上了一个王冠似的头颅，思维瞬间停滞。这戏法令骑士束手无策，它恨自己更甚于恨这眼前的状况。

　　诺斯克占据了上风。趁着骑士被牠手制的面具分了心神，诺斯克紧固了骑士双腿的束缚，把它们拽到骑士的臀部下方，固定成分开的角度，用厚厚的蛛网确保骑士的关节被扣在地上。接着诺斯克轻抖起来，橙色的躯体下方伸出长而硬的附肢，鼓胀着滴落粘稠的橙色流体，散发着腥甜的气味。野兽发出咕噜和低吼声，操纵着器官在猎物的腿间笨拙地寻找入口，牠知道那儿一定有一个入口。发出嘶嘶的声音，诺斯克终于找到了牠的目标，缓慢地，强硬地将附肢顶了进去，膨胀的头部撕开了干涩紧闭的入口。

　　茫然中的骑士受了惊，它感到粘稠的物件顶入了腿间，深入着它压根不知道自己有一个的入口。这感觉很陌生，发着光的橙色附肢弄痛了骑士，它的内壁绞紧着想要推出入侵的异物。疼痛冲刷着它的下体，又爬上它的全身，每一次收缩都只让附肢侵入得更深，摩擦着紧致的内壁。粗糙的摩擦感几乎让骑士眼冒金星。

　　就在骑士认为情况已经糟透了的时候，它感受到了异状。躯体像触电一样颤抖，大腿紧绷抽搐，它的秘缝开始泄出源源不断的透明黑色液体，内壁因侵入的器官而痉挛——这都是诺斯克的毒素造成的。这种触感令骑士感到陌生，它有些恐惧——甚至开始感到有星星点点的愉悦几乎盖过了撕扯的疼痛，将要从双腿间爆发出来。冰凉的恐惧让骑士的胃一阵抽搐，它震惊于自己被这样对待，耻辱地意识到自己乐在其中。

　　空洞骑士的身体里混杂着愉悦与诺斯克的强迫侵入带来的痛苦，骑士弓起身子，再一次尝试着召出失去的力量好推开这疯狂的野兽。但它太虚弱了，挪动臀部只会刺激野兽的感官，收紧肉壁只会增加野兽的快感。此刻骑士孤立无援，无力阻止诺斯克毫无慈悲的强迫侵犯行为。

　　猎物不再挣扎。诺斯克发出一阵低吼，牠抬起下颚，毒牙交错碰撞出咔哒的响声。牠压低身子，往猎物的身体里进得更深。骑士的身体颤抖得厉害，它透不过气来，它能感到体内不断深入的灵活附肢拉伸着它的甬道，已经超出了它的忍耐限度。它发出无声的喘息，身体紧绷，暗暗做着准备，想要抑制住颤抖并重聚体内剩下的力量。它感受到体内巨大的器官终于停下了动作，只是深深地埋在里面。突然地，诺斯克把整根几乎拔出，又重重地推了进去，插得比刚才还要深。骑士几乎窒息。诺斯克重复着剧烈的动作，牠甚至找到了节奏，每一记推进都插得更深，直到将骑士撑开到极限，摩擦着骑士的内里惩罚它。

　　诺斯克发现牠的猎物又挣扎了起来，只是动作虚弱又轻微。牠嘶了几声，原本搭在骑士后背的爪子一使劲，就把它按倒在了地板上。诺斯克举起另一双腿，围住了骑士的腰，抬起了它的下半身。姿势的变换引得体内的器官一阵抽动，骑士如同遭遇了灭顶之灾，它都不知道自己体内存在着的敏感点被精准地刺中。骑士忍不住弓起了背，使得身上的束缚被扯紧。它想惨叫，却只能发出耳语一样轻的低鸣。

　　骑士的头低在臂弯里，随着诺斯克动作愈发加快，它只能呜咽着拒绝抬起头来。敏感点被野兽凌虐，身子却像背叛了自己似地一阵阵发热，它的内壁紧紧地吸住野兽动着的附肢，产生熔炉似的热量。

　　骑士几乎感到自己又回到了被困在黑卵圣殿的时光。意识一时间回到了圣殿那漆黑的宁静中。它清醒着，身体被锁链吊悬在空中，却因为身上被施加的法术而不能挪动，只有头部可以少许偏斜。体内那股来自瘟疫的腥甜气息从外壳上细小的裂缝泄露出去。它几乎被她的光芒烤干，她的火焰逐渐将它的内里吞噬殆尽。

　　空洞骑士回忆起它曾经如何被恐惧淹没，眼前的状况也是如此。但它很快镇定下来，试着集中精力，保持头脑清醒。

　　骑士疲惫地想着，发出低声的啜泣，交合让它精疲力竭。很紧，太紧了，它的眼前出现黑白混杂的噪点。身体很热，非常热，诺斯克注入体液时它也流出了体液，粘稠的前液和它自己的液体混杂在一起，从交合处顺着颤抖的大腿流下。匍匐的姿势使得一些液体甚至倒流到了腹部，骑士几乎闻到了气味。诺斯克再次压上它的右肩，注入同样的毒素，骑士抽搐起来，视野泛白，快感如闪电般穿过全身，支离破碎的身体只能作出虚弱的挣扎，肉壁却紧咬着里面的东西，从穴口流出的体液把身上搞得一塌糊涂。有那么一瞬，这令骑士精疲力竭的触感彻底抽走了它的意识。

　　骑士想吐，哪怕它没有口腔也没有消化系统。它想快点结束这莫名其妙的事。它顺从地一动不动，接受着野兽的侵犯，静待着牠结束。在心里无声地祈祷诺斯克快停下，快停下快停下求你现在就赶紧停下——

　　出乎它的意料，诺斯克停下了，牠慢了下来，逐渐停下动作，器官留在里面，又热又重。

　　骑士的身体一瞬间抖动了起来，它终于能够喘息片刻。外壳沾满了粘液，体内热得怪异，但胃却一阵冰凉，在它的身上形成鲜明的对比。

　　骑士发出轻微的喘息，但突然地，诺斯克又动了起来，惊得它的背弹了起来。野兽缓慢小心地把附肢埋得更深，撬开它的深处。骑士的手指和内里都痉挛起来，绝望地吸紧野兽的附肢。

　　空洞骑士喘息着，它感到插进穴口的东西在变大变粗。它不知道将要发生什么，只能感到过大的入侵物几乎被撕开自己的入口。骑士战栗着，手指插进地面，诺斯克强硬地插入深处，毫不留情地挤压它的愉悦点。骑士甚至觉得胃都被重重地顶到，没有时间休息，它又被狠狠地冲撞，一次又一次。

　　一次又一次。

　　顶撞的动作越来越快，骑士终于意识到发生了什么，是卵，骑士模糊地想着，诺斯克在我的体内产卵。又一次对敏感点的猛烈攻击。糟糕的是，它又开始觉得舒服了，秘缝泄漏出的液体顺着腿流下。

　　骑士低着头，缩起身子，不知道自己该沉浸于快感还是恐惧地惨叫。驾驭它身体的触感使它发出甜美的长叹——虚空构成的唇舌在面具下咯吱作响，它的臀瓣推挤着诺斯克的器官，而后者低吼了起来。

　　无力分心的骑士没能注意到逼近的其它生物。当诺斯克产下最后一枚卵时，它的手臂在束缚里绷紧——它们恢复力量了吗？骑士几近高潮，处在意识被快感吞噬的边缘，身体挤压着野兽的器官，想要榨取牠的精华，好把自己推上顶峰。骑士湿透了，紧咬着器官的肉壁痛苦绝望地抽动，无意识地求取高潮。

　　野兽的附肢在它的体内抽动，在通道里喷出厚而黏稠的液体。那实在是太多了，骑士感觉到一部分顺着它漆黑光滑的大腿流了下来。它低鸣，绝望地愉悦，肉壁再度随着诺斯克的深入而痉挛。

　　过了几乎永恒那么久，诺斯克终于离开了骑士的身体，留着它的穴口在空气中一阵一阵收缩。骑士埋在臂弯里轻声啜泣，诺斯克的性器已完全抽出，被凌辱的感官只能无力地扭动。体内的卵让骑士感到身体很重，很满，很热。如果低头看看自己的腹部，它会看到从漆黑的甲壳中透出了一阵微弱的橘光。

　　压在身上的野兽抖动着放开了它的臀部，让其贴回地面，骑士的下半身终于有了借力。身体无声地颤抖，它被填得太满了……

　　骑士伸展手指，它感到毒素在缓慢地褪去，肢体逐渐回归掌控。尽管被折磨得相当虚弱，疲惫不堪，它仍能战斗。只需要一个让诺斯克分心的机会，它就能集中注意力把自己传送出这洞穴。有什么能分散这野兽的注意力呢……

　　骑士感到诺斯克从它背上下来了，它几乎松了一口气，但它听到了一些滑溜的脚步声，像是别的什么东西在靠近。骑士惊得几乎跳了起来，抬头四顾，警惕地环顾四周。一些其它的诺斯克聚集了过来，将它包围，每一只的头部都仿着不同的虫子。骑士看到其中有两个熟悉的面具——它同胞的面具。思维僵直，骑士只能在沉默的恐慌中呆滞地注视它们。骑士本以为诺斯克是一种领地意识强烈的物种，完全没想到此地竟聚集了那么多只。

　　骑士惊出一身冷汗，其中一只戴着熟悉的鬼魂的面具，牠骑跨了上来，爪子钩住它的腰，再度抬起它的身体。惊慌和惧怕瞬间占据了骑士，它在束缚里拼命挣扎。它用可以击碎小虫子外壳的力量，仰头用尖角攻击那些生物。包围着它的诺斯克们发出低低的咕隆声，用牠们的语言彼此交流着。一只向它们走来，伸出前爪把骑士的头按在了地上。“你怎么找到这个的——你抓来了个好容器，比以前的都要大，它可以当作很好的孵化器——为什么它还在挣扎，毒素不够强吗——快一点，该轮到我了——再注入一次——它为什么有她的讨厌味道，为什么是她的讨厌的味道——”

　　空洞骑士奋力地想抬起头。周围的诺斯克看着它做无谓的挣扎。骑士没有能为自己发出的声音，不完全是，但它记得一个深深刻印在记忆中的声音。它希望那有用。骑士颤动了一下，发出怒吼的声音，是她的怒吼声，神秘可怕的、毁灭世界的声音。这一声怒吼灼伤了它干涩破损的喉咙，回响在扭曲的迷宫深处。这带来了骑士想要的效果，围着它的生物们立即后撤，尖牙咔咔作响，对着看不见的敌人发出威胁的低吼。“那是什么——是她，她在哪里——她不可能再在这里了——跑，快跑——“

　　一部分诺斯克逃走了，牠们害怕可能还留在这里的未知危险。另一部分留了下来，咬着尖牙包围着骑士。有四个，对骑士而言还是太多了。骑士垂下了头，怒吼声随即消失，面具在地板上刮擦，骑士苟延残喘。那一声怒吼抽干了它仅剩的能量，它连动一下都做不到了，一只诺斯克爬上它的身体，再次注入毒液，用前爪压住它的头按在地上。

　　牠重复了上一只野兽的行径，性侵骑士，插得非常深，在骑士柔韧的身体里产卵，在骑士的体内留下牠的体液，最后把骑士丢在地上，让它的入口空虚地大张着，外面流出牠的汁水，里面留下多得填满身体的卵。

　　然后这些事情又发生了一次。然后又是一次。

　　空洞骑士无法思考，筋疲力竭，只能伏在那，希望刚才的怒吼声可以传到它们那里。又一只诺斯克爬上了背，凌虐它的身体，骑士昏过去又醒过来。有时它刚昏死在极乐的黑暗中，随即就被剧烈的痛苦弄醒。诺斯克把它的身体撑得太开了。

　　它不知道这持续了多久，数小时，数日，或是仅仅数分钟？它疲惫又惊恐，身体很重，被塞进了太多的卵，多得令它觉得身体要爆开。有时它得以歇息，一些卵会从饱经摧残的穴口滑出，如果有诺斯克发现了它们，牠就会吠着爬上骑士的身体，用粗壮的附肢再度强硬地插入。

　　骑士在原地抽搐，它无比麻木，无比疲倦，根本做不出任何抵抗。它想要对着凌辱者尖叫，咆哮，让牠们住手，不能再继续下去了，快停下——

　　它转过洁白的头，看向那条狭窄的小径，满是绝望。它听到了一些声音，不同于那些野兽发出过的不详的滑溜响声，是轻巧又坚定的小踏步，还跟着振翅声以及像是编织者发出的那种轻轻的响动。

　　包围着骑士的野兽完全没有留意到，牠们仍然骑在骑士身上。空洞骑士的心里充满了希望，但它太累了，累得没有办法抬头去看视野里出现的一个小身影，它带着发出柔和光线的光萤灯笼，一个长着翅膀的小生物歇息在头上，还有三只小小的蜘蛛在脚边跑动。

　　骑士再度昏迷前看到的最后的光景，是一个冲上前来的阴影和它背后的一道挥舞纯粹骨钉发出的白光。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是一些图片创作。谁的图片？我来告诉你们一个名字：PP，我心目中的天使，让我能品尝到这些美味的剧情。
> 
> 译注：再次，感谢原作者允许我翻译这篇作品。第一次做翻译，笨拙谬误之处请指正。


End file.
